ponyvillerpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune Scribbles
'Rune Scribbles' Age: 7yrs Rune aka "Scribbles" is an earth pony filly. She has a dust-gray coat with a dis-shelved mohawk mane of periwinkle and violet, and a long tail to match. Her eyes are a bright lime green but what's more of note are her hooves. Unlike the usual pony, her hooves are bone, and it's rather painful at times too for her. She's much more fragile than the average pony, especially as far as earth ponies go. She currently doesn't have her cutie mark. No known current abilities. (OOC: She can summon magic and cast spells like a unicorn, but only using the runes/symbols she draws) Background Rune was born to two unicorns, her mother Read-A-Lune a librarian and her father Furious Finder aka Fury a researcher of artifacts. Having a long line of unicorns in the family, the parents were sorely baffled when their little Rune was born without a horn, being a regular ol' earth pony. This made everything difficult. Rune was named after her great great great great great (take a breath) great great GREAT grandmother, Rune Sky, who was known for sculpting the clouds and flying with her gossamer wings. She failed expectations upon birth. Not even being a unicorn. Unlike other earth ponies, she had no interest in work or even real hobbies. She was interested in magic, which she couldn't use or cast. She was adventurous like her father, but couldn't help him on his exploits, and thus was too much of a handful to her quiet librarian mother. To pass time, Rune took an interest in art.. or rather.. making messed with paint. She drew with her hooves, odd zigzags and squiggles, which earned her the nickname Scribbles. Over time, she just became Rune Scribbles. When she was old enough to attend school, her parents decided it was best to send her to Ponyville to live with her aunt Herbitha aka Herbi, who works as an alchemist brewing potions and concoctions to better aid others and instill some liquid courage at times. Herbi was an outcast of the family, a unicorn with a broken horn who favored the life of the mundane. Rune was sent away because.. well.. why should a non-unicorn attend a unicorn academy? Despite her interest and natural draw to magic, Rune couldn't use magic.. and thus, couldn't learn spells or anything. To try and cheer her up, her father took her with him for the first time on an exploit. During the cavern adventure to uncover a book, the cave floor gave way. Furious Finder went falling, and was only saved by dangling on the tether rope that had bound the two of them together so the filly didn't get lost. Fury was unconscious, hanging there by his ankle.. slipping slowly as the rope began to tear. Rune was tugged harsh against a boulder, wrapped by the rope, the only leverage she had to not flying over the ledge. She lacked the strength of earth ponies, but still tried to use her own form to walk backwards and hoist her father up, crying and screaming to him all the while. His weight was too much. She lacked the strength. The rock floor bit her hooves, cracking them, drawing forth blood. As she still strained and cried, her hooves painted the ground with blood. The rope broke. Her father, Furious Finder... fell.. Rune screamed at the top of her lungs. The blood designs under her hooves would glow red, and suddenly everything went black.... Furious Finder woke to find his daughter laying beside him, her hooves damaged to the bone, bloodied. But he was fine, having not gone over the cliffside. Not knowing of his daughter's magical ability that saved his very life, Fury took her home. The doctor told them that she was lucky to walk, but that Rune would never be able to buck or gallop as well as other ponies, let alone the laborious earth ponies in general. With heavy hearts, they sent their bandaged daughter to Ponyville... As of now, she's staying with her aunt Herbitha in a cabin at the edge of the Everfree Forest. That cabin.. was a dilapidated dump. Most probably thought it was even abandoned. Over grown with vines and creepy webs.. yet there was no dust on the porch and steps where walking happened. Rune's room has a single window, which consists of no glass, half a board, and a wooden shutter that she uses as a door to sneak out. The room itself is very dark with a creaky wooden floor and an old cot with a blanket. Nothing more, save for Rune's stuffed toy.. which is a sewn horn plushie with magic swirls on it, its colors matching hers. Since the accident in the cave, Read-A-Lune has accompanied Furious Finder on a bit of a quest. They're off looking for a rumored amulet that can imbue the wearer with unbelievable power, able to "give not what is wanted, but what is needed". Thinking it will protect his daughter, Furious Finder has vowed to not return until he has found it for her. Known Family ' Aunt Herbitha (NPC)' She is CRAZY.. and often leaves her crap hole cabin for weeks at a time. The mare has been tainted by one too many concoctions, and rambles on in lunacy. She doesn't even think Rune is her niece due to not being a unicorn and thinks she's a Silly Filly Faker, impersonating her niece, and often refers to her as The Moppet. Herbi broke her horn when she went mad from fungi in a cavern of crystals, and kept trying to fight her own reflections. Since her horn broke, her insanity has only worsened. She is Furious Finder's eldest sister. She came across sane in her writings back and forth between Read-A-Lune, who merely thought the mare was eccentric and could barely read her writing at times. That was how they felt okay leaving Rune in her care. Cutie Mark: A green leaf in a white star Greeeeee(many greats)eeeat Grandmother: Rune Sky (Deceased) Rune Sky was a unicorn of great talent concerning the arts and flying. She often merged the two, bringing paint up to the air and unleashing it on the canvas with a beat of her gossamer wings. She was a child prodegy at age 3. She had gained her cutie mark at that time by watching the pegasi above, and inheritantly cast the spell that gave her those temporary fragile gossamer wings. From that point on, she spent time with the pegasi and unicorns alike, learning what she could. She is best known for her works of art, and helping to strengthen those wings. Sadly, she passed away of old age some time ago. Cutie Mark: Sculpted clouds surrounded by swirls of white and tiny white stars Talent: Cloud Sculpting, Flying Magic Mother: Read-A-Lune (NPC) This mare is very eloquent and soft-spoken. She favors proper manners above all else and thinks that knowledge is power, especially as far as unicorns go. She is very uppity and considers unicorns superior to all-- except alicorns of course. Magic can solve everything in her world. Naturally, her daughter's birth shocked her, and thus she has had doubts about their children in general. She's insecure, and worries that her and her husband may not be compatible when it comes to their offspring. Read-A-Lune often enjoys the quiet of her library work but occasionally she will join Furious Finder on one of his exploits. Cutie Mark: An open book with a rainbow branching its pages Father: Furious Finder (NPC) ''' He's a rough and tumble type of unicorn, fascinated with adventure, excitement, and finding relics for those who hire him.. as well as exploring things like caves in his spare time. He leaves his family for months at a time to furiously follow leads on artifacts and books. As much as he is loud and the opposite of his wife, he loves her dearly. They met when paired together to decipher a book, and their bond grew from that. Fury cherishes his daughter above everything, and his adventures grew less after her birth. She takes after him in many ways, and it scares him because he has found himself getting out of trouble mostly by using his magic, and she has none. When he woke in the cavern and found his daughter horribly injured, he blamed himself because he wasn't able to protect her and she had no magic for her own protection. Feeling so foolish to have taken her into such danger, he reluctantly agreed to allow Read-A-Lune to send Rune Scribbles to go live with his eldest sister. Cutie Mark: Two white stars with a magnifying glass between them, and in the lens is a white starburst '''Sister: Fay'belltel (NPC) Fay currently lives off on her own in Trottington. Growing up, she would tell Rune stories of both good and bad. Good ones that brought her joy and faith, and bad ones that made things go bump in the night. She was also very good at covering for her youngest sibling, Vain Whispers, particularly when he would pick on Rune. Cutie Mark: A rainbow bolt zapping a white star Talent: Lying, Story-telling Brother: Dapper Chill (NPC/Mine) He would be Rune's big brother and protector. He takes after his dad with his sense of adventure and bravery, yet has his mom's love of style and mane-care. Growing up, he often picked at Fay and would take Rune on their own adventures, and take the blame when they got in trouble. Of all her family, he's the only one that never said she didn't have magic, just a different type of magic hidden inside. He bullies his older sister for her stories, because actions speak louder than words. And he also tugs Vain's tail and gets gum in his mane for picking on Rune. Currently he is off apprenticing with other ponies in the ways of frost magic. Cutie Mark: A starburst made of white and light blue icicles Talent: Frost Magic Brother: Vain Whispers (NPC) Vain Whispers is a child prodegy, having his cutie mark already from when he could first speak. He can make anypony feel really proud and good about themselves, or really horrible. He tells Rune often that she was adopted, and that he is her repalcement because she's defective. Vain makes fun of her for being an earth pony, and when their parents decided to send her away, his first quip was to her about no longer being wanted. Cutie Mark: An inverted white star burst within a gold starburst Talent: Being snotty / Belittling others / Intense feelings of pride or lack of pride